cadeau bien attaché
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: La jeune éditrice d'Usagi-sensei veut aider son romancier à écrire un BL bien hot. Mais pas de chance, ce   dernier n'arrive pas à tout mettre en scène. Elle décide alors de faire du jeune Misaki l'esclave sexuel pour l'imagination de son écrivain.


hello!

ma première fic junjou romantica...

ça devait arriver!

et ça ne sera pas la dernière!

titre: cadeau bien attaché.

couple: Misaki-Usagi

rating: M

bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>cadeau bien attaché!<span>_**

Aikawa-san tapait du pied nerveusement.

- Usagi-sensei, vos lecteurs aimeront beaucoup ce genre de scène !

- Je ne trouve pas comment l'écrire !

- Je vous ai apporté plein de gadgets ! Vous pouvez vous en inspirer !

- Je vais partir à l'étranger, je vais vite faire mes bagages !

La jeune éditrice le stoppa et le fit se rassoir dans le divan.

- Usagi-sensei, je vais trouver une solution, laissez-moi tout organiser, vous allez vous promener une heure et puis quand vous reviendrez, tout sera prêt. D'accord ?

- Mais Misaki va bientôt rentrer !

- Je m'occupe de lui, vous avez besoin de vous détendre !

Elle lui fit enfiler une veste et le mit à la porte. Elle soupira heureuse.

- Pourvu que Misaki soit d'accord sur ce coup-là.

.

- Je suis rentré, cria le jeune homme en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Oh, Misaki ! L'accueillit l'éditrice.

- Aikawa-san, vous travaillez encore avec Usagi-sensei ?

- Il est parti faire un tour, il n'arrive pas à visualiser les choses et il a eu besoin de sortir !

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Il fait des crises mais il finira par vous les écrire, ces pages.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il dit qu'il va partir à l'étranger !

- Oulàlà, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ait ce coup-là !

Il s'installa en face de la jeune femme.

- Il a toujours de superbes fantasmes, mais il bloque cette fois-ci !

- Attendez, cette crise pour un roman BL ? Qu'il écrive un autre fantasme alors !

- Mais les lecteurs veulent absolument cette scène ! Il y a eu un vote et tout !

- Ça parait sérieux ! Je pourrais tenter de le calmer !

- Si tu pouvais nous aider, ça serait fantastique !

- Je veux bien essayer… Il faut que je l'emmène en rendez-vous…

- Non… J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici !

Elle sortit une énorme boite pleine de jouets bizarres.

- Euh… C'est quoi le fantasme ? Demanda Misaki, peu rassuré.

- Le uke est attaché pour augmenter sa soumission et son plaisir ! Sourit l'éditrice.

- QUOI ? S'affola Misaki.

- Merci beaucoup de ton aide, je peux te laisser tout ça !

- Il est hors de question que j'accepte cela, affirma le jeune homme déterminé.

_Zut et moi qui pensais que ça pourrait passer, je dois passer au plan deux._ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit une moue triste et résignée.

- D'ac… d'accord, je comprends.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas…

- Très bien…

Elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine.

- J'ai fait du thé à la rose, il est délicieux. Goute-le, je vais travailler en attendant qu'Usagi-sensei revienne pour qu'on recommence à travailler.

- Merci.

Elle fila et observa le jeune homme depuis sa cachette.

Il venait de se lever et se servait une tasse de thé.

Misaki huma le thé.

_Être attaché pour qu'Usagi-sensei me fasse ces choses… C'est tellement tentant… mais je ne peux pas… après il deviendrait encore plus infernal. Je ne peux pas encore !_ Se dit le jeune homme.

Il finit rapidement sa tasse avant de se préparer mentalement à faire ses devoirs.

Mais sa tête se mit à tourner, il dut se tenir au bord de la table.

- Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Il fit la jeune éditrice se précipiter vers lui pour le soutenir.

- Aikawa-san, désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

- C'est à cause du somnifère que j'ai mis dans le thé.

- Quoi ? Murmura le jeune homme.

- Saches que c'est pour le bien du roman, sourit-elle. Et puis, ça va être génial, tu me remercieras.

Misaki comprit qu'elle l'avait drogué pour l'attacher et le livrer à Usagi-san.

Mais il sombra dans le noir.

.

Akihiko entra dans son appartement.

- Misaki, je suis là !

Mais personne ne répondit.

- Aikawa-san ?

Il déposa sa veste sur le divan et remarqua une lettre sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire.

Cher Usagi-sensei,

Aikawa-san m'a expliqué votre problème pour votre BL.

Et je tiens à vous aider alors jouez le jeu et venez me rejoindre à l'étage, dans votre lit !

Misaki.

_Cela veut dire que…_

Akihiko se précipita à l'étage et ouvrit la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur.

Misaki ne portait que son pantalon, attaché par une paire de menottes à son lit, un bâillon avec une boule rouge qui l'empêchait de parler.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et le regarda.

Cette vision mit Usagi-san dans tous ses états.

Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et sourit.

- Tu as fait ça pour moi ?

Misaki, à présent complètement réveillé, commença à s'agiter et tentait de s'exprimer malgré la boule dans sa bouche.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, Misaki.

Le jeune homme continuait de se débattre alors que l'ainé retirait sa cravate, son gilet, sa chemise de la façon la plus sensuelle possible.

Il se mit à caresser son partenaire qui continuait à se débattre.

- Misaki, je vais te faire connaitre le pur plaisir…

Il lui retira son pantalon et commença à caresser le jeune homme qui se raidit.

- Je suis tellement heureux, Misaki. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu accepterais de faire cela pour moi.

Il mordilla l'un des tétons du prisonnier qui rougissait de plaisir.

- Je t'aime, Misaki.

Un gsm sonna.

- C'est la sonnerie d'Aikawa… Je ne vais pas répondre sinon tu vas m'échapper, trouver une raison d'arrêter…

Usami sourit content.

- En fait, non… puisque tu ne peux pas m'échapper, je vais répondre.

Il se leva et prit son téléphone.

Misaki remarqua que les clefs des menottes étaient proches de ses mains.

Il se débattit pour les attraper.

.

- Usami-sensei, je suis heureuse que Misaki vous inspire !

- Je vais pouvoir l'écrire dans les temps… mais je ne veux plus qu'on m'impose quoique ce soit.

- Promis !

Elle raccrocha.

Akihiko se précipita dans la chambre où Misaki l'attendait attaché.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien tu es désirable ainsi, personne d'autre n'aura le droit de te voir ici… tu es à moi.

L'écrivain s'allongea près du brun.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Mais soudainement, son corps bascula, ses mains emprisonnées dans les menottes. Akihiko ne comprit pas comment Misaki s'était retrouvé au-dessus de lui et lui attaché au lit.

Le plus jeune retira son bâillon.

- Usagi-san, je ne veux pas être attaché, c'était un plan diabolique d'Aikawa-san…

- Mais Misaki… tu étais tellement beau ainsi…

- Je vais te laisser attacher là, tu as voir combien c'est embêtant.

Le plus jeune l'empêcha de répondre en lui mettant la boule dans la bouche et ferma l'attache derrière la tête.

- Voilà ! Je te laisse.

Il se leva et voulut mettre son pantalon mais ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de son ainé…

Akihiko était si désirable allongé et attaché ainsi.

Cela réveilla un désir fou en lui.

Il posa le regard sur la boite avec les autres jeux.

Il devait sortir de cette pièce et vite.

Mais un gémissement lui parvint.

Usagi-san se tortillait pour lui faire passer un message.

Mais Misaki s'en moquait…

Il avait une idée en tête et il allait la faire.

Il sortit un petit objet et s'approcha d'Akihiko.

- Je pense que te torturer pourrait être bien drôle.

Usami se figea, surpris. Misaki lui retira son pantalon et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu es déjà bien excité…

Il ne se reconnaissait plus mais il s'en moquait.

Il actionna le bâton qui se mit à vibrer entre ses mains. Il s'amusa à le faire glisser sur le torse de son ainé, particulièrement sur les tétons, ce qui fit arquer Usami.

- Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais seul des gémissements étouffaient lui répondirent.

Misaki retira le bâillon de la bouche de son sensei.

- S'il te plait, détache-moi, je n'en peux plus.

- Non… par contre, tu vas m'aider à me préparer.

Il avança à quatre pattes et posa son membre tendu face à la bouche de l'ainé.

- S'il te plait…

Akihiko, trop heureux, commença à lécher le membre à sa disposition.

Misaki gémit fort, passant l'objet vibrant près de son intimité.

L'écrivain comprit enfin ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Misaki, je veux que ça soit moi en toi, pas cet objet…

- Tu devrais me convaincre de le faire alors.

Usami goba le membre dressé et activa à donner du plaisir, sa bouche faisait de vas-et-viens et sa langue flirtait avec le gland du brun.

Le plus jeune jouit rapidement en grognant le nom de son partenaire.

Il se recula, profitant de cet instant.

- Maintenant, Misaki… s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aimer.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du plus jeune.

Pourquoi la situation lui plaisait autant ?

Car il pouvait être le maitre de Usagi-san ?

Il s'en foutait complètement.

Il se mit à quatre pattes, montrant son intimité à l'écrivain, il dirigea le gode avec son entre.

Akihiko se débattait pour se libérer et profitait du plus jeune.

Lentement, ce petit objet entrait en lui et le brun se mit à gémir fort.

- Misaki, non ! Je ne veux pas être remplacé par ça !

L'étudiant retira le gode en soupirant.

- Très bien… alors tu le subiras !

Il fit soulever le bassin du romancier et introduit deux doigts pour détendre l'anneau de chair à recevoir le vibromasseur.

- Misaki, gémit-il.

Maintenant qu'il avait le feu vert, il fit entrer l'objet qui fit raidir Akihiko.

Le jeune homme regarda son ainé se tortiller de plaisir…

Jamais Usami n'avait été aussi dur pour lui, cela le fit sourire.

Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et doucement il fit pénétrer cette colonne de chair en lui.

Il grogna.

- Misaki, je t'aime.

Le brun se mit à se mouvoir, faisant crier son sensei.

Il bondissait, s'empalant le plus possible, il savait que ses mouvements faisaient aussi bouger le vibro à l'intérieur d'Akihiko et que maintenant il tapait sur sa prostate… comme son membre tapait sur sa propre prostate.

- Usagi-san, cria-t-il.

Son amant hurla et jouit en lui. Misaki se releva doucement et retira l'objet en Akihiko avant de se laisser tomber aux côtés de son amant.

- Si m'attacher te rend si fou de moi, alors promis, chaque jour en rentrant de cours, tu me trouveras attaché.

- Usagi-san… 

- Oui, Misaki.

- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler.

Il détacha son ainé qui le serra contre lui.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Misaki. J'ai adoré ce que tu m'as fait. Je t'aime.

- Je crois que moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Misaki… 

- D'accord, je t'aime éperdument.

Le plus jeune s'endormit aussitôt sous le regard choqué de son partenaire.

.

Misaki lisait le dernier BL d'Usagi-san.

Il cria en se dépêchant de monter les escaliers et démolit la porte de la chambre de l'écrivain.

- ÇA NE S'EST PAS DU TOUT PASSÉ COMME ÇA ! Hurla –t-il.

Usami le regarda, grognon.

- J'ÉTAIS SUR TOI À TE DOMINER, LÀ, TU ME FAIS PASSER POUR UN SOUMIS ATTACHÉ ! JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD, JE VEUX QUE ÇA CORRESPONDE À CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ !

- Tu veux que ce qu'il se passe là-dedans correspondre à la réalité ?

- EXACT !

- Très bien.

Usagi-san bondit sur Misaki.

- Alors je vais t'attacher, te torturer avec ce petit vibromasseur et puis, je vais te faire l'amour pendant des heures.

- AHHHHHH !

* * *

><p>review, please!<p> 


End file.
